


the sky is dark at night

by nct_culturexx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, changbin is whipped, minho is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_culturexx/pseuds/nct_culturexx
Summary: Changbin never planned on confessing to Minho. Until one night happened and the next morning Changbin found himself kissing the older.





	the sky is dark at night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again !
> 
> Hope you'll like this work, enjoy !!

« Sometimes the sky be like that » suddenly said Minho.

« What do you mean ? » asked Changbin.

« Well look at it ! »

« It's black what about it ?

« Isn't the sky supposed to be blue ? Did you never go to school ? »

« … Do you hear yourself hyung ? »

« yeah duh »

« alright then I think that you are more drunk than what I thought »

« I am totally not » protested Minho as he then proceeded to almost trip over his own feet. Luckily Changbin caught a laughing Minho before he could fell. « Yeah totally not, you idiot ! » Changbin decided to now hold Minho's waist in order to help the latter walk. « Hey ! You are the idiot here ! »

« What ?? Why ? »

« Because you don't know that the sky is supposed to be blue ! »

« ah yeah... of course ! Then let my dumb self bring your drunk self home »

« Noooo binnie, I don't wanna go home !! I wanna stay with you ! » Minho was clinging at him and Changbin had to control himself in order to not do something stupid right there right then (like kissing his best friend).

« Stop saying nonsense and walk ! »

« 'm not » Minho stomped his foot like a child.

« You are, now let's go »

Minho crossed his arms on his chest and stayed still, putting all his energy to not being pulled by Changbin, who was trying hard to make him move though. Changbin sighed, almost giving up, Minho seeing this uncrossed his arms, satisfied smile plastered on his face. Changbin smirked and caught Minho's hands and then pulled on it quickly : the older widened his eyes in surprise but didn't have any other choice than to follow Changbin now.

\---

They arrived at Minho's apartment and Changbin accompanied Minho to his room. He gave him his pajamas, expecting the older to put them on while he was going to the kitchen to bring a glass of water to Minho. But when Changbin came back to the bedroom he saw Minho under his covers, but the pajamas still on the bed. Changbin sighed and put the pajamas back into the wardrobe. Minho had the eyes closed, so Changbin thought that his best friend had fallen asleep already, he set down the glass on his nightstand and was about to leave the room in silence when Minho called him.

« What is it Minho ? »

« Stay » grumbled the said boy

« What did you say ? »

« I asked you to stay Bin »

« oh » It wouldn't be the first time the two boys slept together, but it would be the first time since Changbin realized his feelings for the older boy. « yes of course » answered Changbin in a small voice. Minho hummed in contentment and made a place for the other boy. Changbin climbed into bed and was immediately attacked by Minho's clinginess. Changbin hugged him too, feeling that his hyung was only in boxers, his cheeks reddened and he was glad that Minho wasn't looking at him at the moment. Minho nudged his head against Changbin's torso, as a cat would do, and mumbled « good night » before finally falling asleep.

\---

The next morning Minho woke up with a thumbing headache and growled before trying to get out of bed only to feel an arm around his waist. He made a small noise of surprise and turned around to see that it was only Changbin. Minho tried to remember last night events, but except that he and Changbin were at Chan's birthday party, Minho couldn't remember anything. He moved Changbin's arm and got out of bed, drinking the water that happened to be on his nighstand _'thanks Changbin'. _

He then went into his kitchen and started doing breakfast for the two of them. Several minutes later Changbin was indeed awake and in the kitchen as if summoned by the food's smell.

« Morning ! » greeted cheerfully Changbin

« shh less loud Bin less loud » hissed Minho

« aah you've got a headache ! So I was right you were /really/ drunk last night ! »

« Maybe why ? Did I do anything stupid ?? »

« Except calling me dumb because I supposedly didn't know that the sky is blue, no nothing »

« What the hell ? »

« Well, you told me to look at the sky because it be like that sometimes, so I did and asked you what was the problem and you told me that the problem was that the sky wasn't blue as it should... »

« Wow I'm very dumb while drunk »

« Indeed ! And clingy too... »

« oops sorry » Minho smiled sharply « but I didn't ask for a kiss or anything, did I ?? »

« no why would you do that ? »

« for nothing ! Do you wanna eat ? »

« Not before you tell me why drunk you could want to kiss me » teased Changbin's

« I never said this ! »

« Your question did ! »

« not at all, it was a question like any other one ! »

« okay » Changbin shrugged and Minho sighed relieved. The next second Minho jolted because Changbin had put his phone, with music blasting at full volume, next to his ear.

« Yah why do you do that ? »

« It's called torture hyung, I want answers » smirked Changbin.

Minho scowled at him and got up, starting to leave to another room. But Changbin was quick to react, already tackling Minho to the ground and pining him down. « So ? »

« So what ? » Minho moved from below Changbin trying to get out of his grip, but Changbin too was strong and didn't move at all, unimpressed. So Minho admitted defeat and stayed still « okay »

« okay what ? »

« I thought I could have asked for a kiss because Chan dared me to « fucking finally admit my feelings » for you and that's why I drank so much yesterday. I was looking for some liquid courage to confess, but apparently I drank too much and forgot about it. » Minho chuckled dryly and closed his eyes. Changbin was silent and Minho was afraid that he had fucked up their friendship when he felt lips on his. He kissed back immediately obviously.

« What was that for ? »

« Telling you that I like you too ».

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun !
> 
> Please give feedbacks !
> 
> You can also check my twitter aus account : @skz9aus
> 
> I wish you the best, see you soon hopefully !!!


End file.
